


Naming Hugs

by KhameirSarin



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, The readers gender is purposely ambigous, This is short but kinda cute, because eh this one worked either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhameirSarin/pseuds/KhameirSarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Neville x Reader fluff, as requested on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So recently, I've opened requests on tumblr for the writing of WWE fanfiction, and while they will be posted there, I've decided to bring some of them over here! Reviews are very much appreciated, and requests are often considered (although I'm a fickle writer and can't garuntee anything, sorry...)

You find Neville backstage pacing around with his gum shield already in place, preparing for his match. His opponent's music had just hit, and his opponent himself - Tyler Breeze - was currently making his way out to the ring, Summer Rae draped around one arm while the other commanded his selfie stick with egotistical precision. Neville would be up next, and you could see there was already a lot of adrenaline pumping its way through his body, a mixture of anxiety and excitement for the bout to come. That's when you notice something's not quite right about his gear, but you can place your finger on it. Looking behind you, it suddenly becomes apparent that his cape is still laid out over a stack of chairs, and not around his neck where it usually is. 

Picking up the cloth you make your way over to the bouncing Geordie, who takes a moment to notice you stood there. You clear your throat to get his attention. His face snaps up from the ground as he sees you, a silly beaming grin growing rapidly on his face. Neville turns away from you slightly as he removes the mouthpiece, only to turn back and embrace you in a pre-match hug. There are a lot of names for the hugs he often gives you: pre-match hugs, post-match hugs, "good morning" and "see you later" hugs. You're fairly sure the other day he gave you a hug because his favourite food was being served in the canteen, of all things.

Not that you're complaining of course, you remind yourself. As he breaks away from the hug, you also remind yourself of the cape you still carry underneath your arms, and you wave it out in a mock-dramatic manner. A sigh of relief emerges from Neville.

"Oh, you're a life saver," you can't help but chuckle at how much his accent shows through, even in the little things. "I couldn't find the thing if it was to save my life!"

Chuckling once again, not having the heart to tell him it was behind him on a chair, you swing the cape around onto his back and start to gather the front ties into a loose bow making doubly sure not to do it too tight. His entrance always requires that he throws the garment from his shoulders before running to the ring, and you could picture him getting stuck with a tricky knot and embarrassing himself pretty easily. Once the cape is sorted and balanced on his stature, you can't help but gently pull his hair forward, bringing the hood up over it. As interesting as the gear looks, you do believe it makes him look like some sort of short fantasy wizard, but somehow he manages to pull it off.

He brings you in for another pre-match hug, but this time you feel a quick kiss placed on your cheek as your draw away, leaving both of your faces tinted bright red. 

"I'm winning this match for you, alright?"


End file.
